Victorious season 5
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: A another season of Victorious! Hope you like it! Please give it a chance
1. Preview

**Hey Hey! I was sitting and was thinking… we need a fifth season of Victorious… so… TADA! Or is it Taadaa? Eh whatever… There will be lots of drama, romance, and friendship from our favorite six friends (Not including the Friends cast… but that's a different story…) **

**Here is the unofficial trailer I just made up! And on the plus side, it's a preview to without giving to much away!**

VicTORIous is back with an all new season,

"You guys fight like an old married couple!" Tori told Beck

"No we don't!" said Beck

Will there be a new couple?

"I really like you Cat..." admitted Robbie

Will There be more drama?

"You stole him from me!" Yelled Jade to Tori

"No i didn't!"

Will there be... pie?

"I JUST MADE FIVE THOUSAND PIES!" Yelled Cat holding one up in the air

Find out on an all new season of VicTORIous

**I hope you like it, and a new chapter will be up soon :) **


	2. Episode One: Couple Issues

Tori Vega walked into her school, and went straight to her locker. When she heard it… Beck and Jade fighting… _again_. Tori was _not_ about to play match maker… _again_.

"She was staring at you!" Yelled Jade

"We're working on a project for Johnsons class Jade." Sighed Beck "And she wasn't staring at me…"

"I know that girl wants you!" screamed Jade

They rounded the corner and saw Tori

"Hey Tori," smiled Beck

"Stop flirting with girls in front of me!" Jade stormed away

"I wasn't flirting!" called Beck walking after her

Tori rolled her eyes and smiled. Even though they had their issues… she knew that they loved each other…

"Hi Tori!" called Tori's bubbly friend Cat

"Oh hey Cat." Smiled Tori

"Beck and Jade's fighting is making me sad… again…"

"Don't worry Cat, they'll work through it. They always do."

* * *

"Thanks for having me over," Smiled Beck as Tori handed him a pink lemonade.

"No problem," Tori sat down next to him.

They faced each other and smiled "So why am I here?" asked Beck

"We need to talk…"

"About?" asked Beck

"You and Jade's fighting…"

Beck drank some lemonade "What about it?" asked Beck "I mean, we don't fight…" saved Beck

Tori rolled her eyes "Beck… Andre and I signed you two up for couples therapy…"

"Couples therapy?" asked Beck

Tori nodded "Yeah, I think it will help."

"Fine… I'll talk to Jade about it. I'm not promising anything."

"yay!" cheered Tori

* * *

"NO!" Screamed Jade "I'm not going to some therapist!"

"Come on Jade, I think it could really help us."

"We have no issues! We're the perfect couple."

"We once got voted the _worst_ couple." Pointed out Beck

"Your point?" asked Jade

"Come on Jade!"

"Fine! I'll go see this stupid therapist…"

* * *

Cat was at her locker when Robbie walked to her

"Hi Cat," he said shyly

"Hehe hey there sweet thing," said Rex

"Hi!" Cat said waving

"So… I was wondering… do you want to go out?" Asked Robbie

"Why would she want to go out with you?" asked Rex

"Shush!" said Robbie

"I'm sorry Robbie… I have a date tonight." Said Cat "I'm sorry…" Cat smiled sadly at him and walked away

"I can't believe…" thought Robbie "I failed again…"

* * *

"I don't think it'll work…" said Andre at lunch

"Yes it will, they need to talk through their issues." Stated Tori

"I have never heard about a couple of teenagers going to a couples therapist!"

Tori sighed "It was your idea…"

"Right… never listen to my ideas again." Smiled Andre

Tori laughed and ate some of her sandwich…

* * *

**Tori Vega: So much for not playing match maker….**

**Feeling: Unloved**

* * *

Jade played with the ring on her finger, and bounced her right leg up and down. She was not good with therapists. She felt Beck grab her hand

"Calm down."

"No, don't tell me what to do." Stated Jade

"Jade and Beck," a familiar voice said

Jade looked up and gasped

"Oh. My. God." She said

* * *

Andre played a cord on his piano.

"No, that won't work…" he told himself when his phone rang

**Jade West Sent You A Text**

"Jade? Why is she texting me?" Andre thought

**Jade: Why is your mother my couple therapist? **

Andre had to read the text over and over again. His mother and jade had always gotten along when he and Jade were younger, why is this an issue? Unless…

**Andre: Make sure she doesn't say. A, word.**

* * *

Jade looked at her phone and saw a text from Andre

**Andre: Make sure she doesn't say. A, word.**

She can't have Beck finding out about her past... and how she lied to him about her and Andre knowing each other before everything.

"Jade West," smiled Mrs. Harris "You've grown up."

"Thanks Mrs. Harris."

Beck and Jade sat down

"So, tell me why you're here."

"Tori sent us." Stated Beck "She thinks we fight too much."

"Why do you care what _Vega_ thinks?" asked Jade

"Because she's my friend." Stated Beck

"I think you want to be more than friends." Jade said crossing her arms

"Who said that?"

"Because I saw you!" Yelled Jade

"Now Jade," said Mrs. Harris "we don't need to yell, and what do you mean by you saw it?"

"I saw Beck and Tori almost kiss…"

* * *

Cat sat in the restaurant and checked the time

**7:38 P.M.**

Cat sighed and stood up… since her date was not coming. She picked up her purse and walked out of the restaurant. She took out her phone and dialed a number she knew too well

"Hi Robbie, it's Cat… do you mind if I come over?"

"How did you see me and Tori _almost_ kiss?" asked Beck

"Cat left the video chat up… and I saw you being all stupid and cute with her. Then she stop you because of me… I shut the computer after that…"

"Jade, I'm so…"

"Save it Beck…" Jade let a tear fall "I'm sorry…" She stood up and walked out.

* * *

Tori was eating a bowl of cereal when the doorbell rang

"Coming!" She ran to the door and opened it "Jade?"

"Your dumb couples therapy didn't work…" she stated

"Well… we can try something else." Tori told her

"I'm starting to think I don't want to trying something else… I think… I think I want to take a break from men."

"If that's what you want… Beck will understand…"

* * *

"Jade,"

"Beck," they said at same time

"You go first." said Jade

"I think..."

"we should take a break for a little bit..." finished Jade "I get it... I don't like it, but i get it..."

"So we're not broken up?" he asked

"No..."  
"Ok... good," beck smiled and kissed her cheek "One for the road.." he walked away

Jade sighed and picked at her nails. She smiled, her and Beck _were not_ broken up.

* * *

**First Chapter/ Episode! I hope you like it! I own nothing! and PS updates are going to be every Friday!**


	3. Episode Two: Sick Inside

"So…" said Tori sitting next to Andre and Beck "Who wants to hang out with me tonight?"

"I guess I will." Said Beck  
"I can't… I'm hanging with a new girl." Said Andre

"Aren't you hanging with Cat and Robbie tonight?"

"Nah, I met this smoking hot chick. So I asked her out…" Stated Andre "Anyway, I have to go work on a new song with Jade… talk to you later," Andre walked away

"So what are we doing tonight?" asked Beck

"Um… I don't care, anything." Smiled Tori "… So… how are you doing? You know about the break up?"

"We're not broken up, we're on a break…" stated Beck

"Beck… that's a break up." Said Tori

"No it's not… is it?"

* * *

"Why can't Beck find out about… _us_?" asked Andre

"Because, if Beck knows, everybody does. And I just… can't have people asking us about my ruined childhood…"

"Ruined?" he asked

"you know what I mean…" He gave her a look of confusion "My parents' divorce, our parents big fight that broke our old friendship…"

"I get it. Jade I know you're scared about everything, but come on. I hate lying to Beck…" He said, even though he lied about being in love with Jade… but those feelings are gone…

"Andre… I don't want my dad to find out…"

"Ok, whatever Jade…" Andre started for the door

"Andre… don't do this…"

"I have to go." Andre walked out

Jade covered her face and sighed.

* * *

"So, what movie?" asked Beck

"Um, what about…" Tori looked "_A Walk To Remember_."

"A chick flick?" asked Beck

"It's because I'm your best friend."

Beck smiled as Tori put in the movie. Of course Beck would do any for his best friend.

* * *

Cat giggled as Robbie handed her a stuffed animal

"Thanks Robbie." She smiled "I love it."

Robbie smiled and they started to walk.

"Why did you ask me out tonight?" asked Cat

"I don't know Cat, I've always liked you… but you were always dating Tori's exs, or guys who worked at Bed, Bath and Beyond… I never got the chance to…"

Cat bit her lip "I only dated one of Tori's exs…"

* * *

Beck watched as Tori let a tear fall during the movie. Beck smiled and wrapped his arm around her gently

"Don't be such a softie." He joked

"Jerk…" she whispered voice cracking slightly

Beck laughed and looked at her, Tori turned her head and accidently kissed Beck.

* * *

Robbie brought Cat up to her door

"thanks Robbie… I had fun tonight." Smiled Cat "Now… will you let me try something?"

"Sure what is it…"

Cat kissed him.

"You're not going to run away are you?" asked Robbie pulling away

"No…" Cat kissed him again

* * *

Jade sat in her room when her phone rang

**Beck Oliver sent you a text**

Beck? Why is Beck texting her

**Beck: Tori kissed me tonight…**

Jade stared at the text… little perfect Tori Vega kissed her boyfriend… she threw her scissors… Tori better look out… Jade is coming after her…

* * *

**Tori Vega: I did something really stupid tonight… **

**Feeling: Icky :P**

* * *

"VEGA!" screamed Jade

"Jade?" Tori looked at Jade "Wh-what's up?"

"You kissed Beck?" she asked

"Uh… yeah… but it didn't mean anything… please don't kill me!"

"Why?" asked Jade

"We were watching chick flicks and he told me 'don't be a softie' and I called him a 'Jerk' then he looked at me and I turned my head, which our heads were close, and I accidently kissed him… I'm really sorry."

Jade looked down "Jade… I'm just a girl who kissed a guy who's in love… with you…"

"You stole that from a lame song…" said Jade

Tori smiled "I know you probably hate me more now… but… At least I got the guts to tell you…" and with that Tori walked away

* * *

Tori and Andre sat at the table during lunch. Andre watched as his best friend picked at her food.

"Tori, what's wrong?" asked Andre

"I kissed Beck!" she admitted "And now.. I feel… sick inside…"

"Tori… I know you like him…" Tori looked down and bit her lip

"I know I like him! But… it's… icky…"

"_Icky_?" He asked "Did you really just say _icky_."

"Yeah, I just said icky." Said Tori proudly

Andre laughed and ate his pasta. Tori felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Tori…" said Beck softly

"Beck!" Tori stood up "hey, how's it going?"

"We really need to talk."

"Why?"

"Just come on…"

* * *

Andre was in the practice room playing on the piano when Jade walked in.

"Hi Andre…" He heard Jade say

"Hey Girl…" he said

"I'm breaking up with Beck…"

"Why?"

"Because I don't love him anymore… I don't know what I want anymore and I don't know why I'm telling you this… but I wanted you to know. And plus… I'm telling the gang about our past…"

"NO!" Andre screamed standing up

"What?" asked Jade "you're the one who wanted me to!"

"Now that I think about it… I don't want anyone finding out…"

Jade sighed "Andre! Do you have cramps or something? Make up your mind!" Jade stormed out

Andre sighed and cover his face with his hands.

* * *

Tori looked into Beck brown eyes

"Beck… I've said this before… I can't…"

"Please Tori… _please…_"

"I can't…" Tori ran away

* * *

"Cat…" said Robbie

"yes Robbie?" she asked

"We've been hanging out a lot lately, and have been friends since freshman year…"

"My brother once had a friend for a long time… they were both really screwed up…"

"Cat…" Robbie sighed

"HI!" She giggled

"What I'm trying to say is that… I want you to be… my… girlfriend?"

Cat smiled and jumped into his arms. "Of course Robbie…" She buried her face into his neck

* * *

**Cat Valentine: I have a really cute boyfriend **

**Feeling: In Love**

* * *

**Because I love you all! I updated a day early... and I got done with it earlier then I hoped... I****'m still wondering about couples. I knew Cabbie was going to get together. But, I'm not sure about Jandre and Bori. If i'm going to have it in there. And you****'re going to learn more about Jandre's past. And I might add that Jandre kiss that was supposed to happen ;) I own nothing :)**


	4. Episode 3: Crashes and Kinda Crushes

**I'm so sorry! I really am! I feel really bad about all the late updates, i would explain, but you guys need a chapter, to be honest i thought about this when i watched ****_Total Drama All Star_****. I hope you like it!**

**Warning: Bade! I'm a die hard Bori fan, so this chapter was kinda hard to get into! I hope for all the bade fans that are reading this, i did an ok job at bade fluff for a bori fan...**

**Disclaimer: last time i checked i wasnt a dude, so i cant be Dan...**

* * *

Jade poked at her lunch. She sees the look Beck and Tori give each other, she doesn't like it... not one bit. In fact, it makes her sick to her stomach. Or maybe that's seeing how Cat and Robbie are acting around each other now.

"So..." Said Andre

"So..." Repeated Jade

"Jadey? What are you doing later?" asked Cat

"why?"

"Because Robbie has 'friend' that he want you to meet."

That got Beck's attention, _guy_?

"I have to go..."

"Beck!" Called Tori

"i'll go get him..." Said Jade

jade ran after him, he was about to cross the road when she called his name.

"what?" he asked

"what's your problem? You broke up with me!" said Jade "Cant get jealous when a guy_ Robbie_ knows want to..." She heard a horn and they both looked over... "BECK LOOK OUT!" Jade pushed him out of the way and then she saw nothing but black

* * *

Beck was stressed. He had finals coming up, he had homework to do, and top it off, his ex-girlfriend was in the hospital because of him.

"She's going to be fine..." He heard Tori's soft voice say

He looked at her and kissed her cheek "i know she is fine..." he smiled

Tori smiled and stood up "I'm going to get something to drink, want anything?"

"nah, I'm going sit here and worry,"

Tori giggled "have fun,"

"thanks" tori walked away and Beck ran a hand threw his hair, his foot bouncing nonstop.

"She's fine," he told himself "She's Jade... Of course she's fine..." He exhaled and looked around, people in wheelchairs, people holding their newborn for the first, people getting chemotherapy... None of them was Jade...

* * *

Jade stirred slightly. Her head was heavy and her left leg felt like a thousand needles were poking her skin.. This is not the pain she liked... not at all...

Her eyes opened and she saw Beck sleeping and Andre on his phone.

"Andre..." she whispered

Andre looked up and moved to her side in under a second

"You're awake..."

she nodded slightly, but regretted it a second later

"wh-what happened?" she asked

"you got hit by a car... You broke your leg and got a concussion... but your okay right now..."

"How is Be... I mean everyone?" Jade saved

"Everyone is fine... expect Beck, he's a mess..."

Jade looked down "i'm sorry..."

"jade... You got hit by a car... That's ok..."

"No, i mean for... Ruining... _us_..."

Andre took a step back "Jade... i-I can't... not right now..."

"Andre..."

Andre walked out, waking up Beck

"J-Jade?" he asked

"hey... Sorry,"

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Just in a little pain..."

"Jade... I'm sorry, i really am..."

"Beck... I did it for you.. Don't ever say sorry to me again..."

"I'm trying to be..."

"well... don't be... Now i kinda want a car to hit you..."

Beck looked at her.

"No! Not like that!" Screamed Jade

Beck walked out, slamming the door

* * *

"Get her out of your head..." thought Andre "Don't even think about her... Think about something else... Like puppies... I've been hanging with Cat way to much..."

he knocked on the door and waited

"Hey Andre what's..." The person started but was cut off by him kissing her...

"Andre!" Screamed Tori


End file.
